


New Discoveries

by hchollym



Series: The Genius & The Jock [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s03e01-02 Girl Meets High School, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Kinks, Slash, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor commands him to get into the 'hole', Farkle learns something new about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I love Larkle (OTP), but it drives me crazy how there are so few stories with Farkle and any male besides Lucas. So I'm trying to fix that. 
> 
> Also, Farkle may or may not be in denial about his attraction to males in general...
> 
> If you have any preferences or suggestions for who I should pair Farkle with in my next story, please let me know! :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Farkle doesn’t want to be attracted to Thor; he just can’t help it. He reasons that it must be a chemical reaction in his brain. Thor has a commanding presence, and it simply causes an increase in adrenaline and dopamine when Farkle is exposed to it. 

Farkle _can_ admit that Thor is handsome. Even if he’s never been interested in dating another guy, he can still recognize someone that is aesthetically pleasing, no matter what their gender. But it’s Thor’s assertive, dominant personality that really has Farkle fascinated. 

When Thor ordered Farkle to drop from the chandelier into the hole, saying nothing other than “Do it,” Farkle was surprised by how eagerly he complied. He should have been a least a little annoyed, but instead, his throat went dry and his breath quickened. Nikki and Francesca’s commands didn’t cause the same reaction in him, but he convinced himself that it was because they didn’t sound as authoritative. 

It wasn’t until Farkle awoke the next morning, erection straining against his boxers, that he realized he had a kink. His dream had consisted of Thor forcing him to his knees, tying his hands behind his back, and making Farkle call him “Sir” and “Master.” Farkle didn’t end up being as disturbed by his own desires as he thought he would be though. 

According to his research, having a desire to be dominated sexually was actually fairly common; 53% of men and 65% of women have fantasies about it. Regardless, his comfort in this knowledge did nothing to change how awkward the whole situation was. High school – specifically in the hallway – was hardly the time or place to be feeling aroused. 

He tried to avoid the older teen as much as possible, but he wasn’t able to do so forever. His luck ran out the very next day, and he ran into Thor in between classes – both of them on their own for once – and Farkle cursed his bad luck. Thor stopped, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at Farkle with an intimidating expression. 

“Get in the hole,” he commanded. 

Farkle swallowed hard, his palms becoming sweaty, as he managed out a breathless “Ok.” He sounded pathetically aroused to his own ears, and Thor seemed to notice it too, because he gave Farkle a strange look. Farkle began to panic, but before he could say or do anything else, Thor walked away, looking back at him quizzically once more before he was out of Farkle’s sight. He realized that the older teen hadn’t insisted that Farkle take his place in the hole. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

But if he was disappointed, it didn’t last long. He was making his way through the hallway later that day, dejectedly heading toward a class that he didn’t share with any of his friends, when he was pulled into a janitor’s closet. He looked up at his assailant in confusion, his heart rate increasing when he saw Thor standing inches away from him. Thor was looking at him strangely again, and for all of Farkle’s intelligence, he could not understand what the older boy was thinking.

Farkle waited quietly, trying to ignore the hammering in his chest as he waited for Thor to say something. The older teen’s height and size were even more intimidating in their close proximity and small space, and Farkle couldn’t help but lick his lips. Thor’s gaze followed the movement and something seemed to snap in his expression. 

Suddenly Thor surged forward and pressed his lips to Farkle’s, and Farkle’s brain seemed to short-circuit. He couldn’t think or breathe, but his body responded instinctively as he returned the kiss. Thor’s larger arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and Farkle felt dizzy. It was incredible and amazing, and he vaguely realized that he had never felt like this when Smackle kissed him. It _had_ to be the dominant personality – he was sure of it. 

So when Thor broke away from the kiss and said “No one can know about this” in a way that was more of an order than a statement, Farkle was already certain that he would obey.


End file.
